1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, allowing a mobile station (MS) to listen to a paging message in a second radio access technology (RAT) while maintaining data activity in a first RAT.
2. Background
Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) wireless communication systems under IEEE 802.16 use a network of base stations to communicate with wireless devices (i.e., mobile stations) registered for services in the systems based on the orthogonality of frequencies of multiple subcarriers and can be implemented to achieve a number of technical advantages for wideband wireless communications, such as resistance to multipath fading and interference. Each base station (BS) emits and receives radio frequency (RF) signals that convey data to and from the mobile stations. For various reasons, such as a mobile station (MS) moving away from the area covered by one base station and entering the area covered by another, a handover (also known as a handoff) may be performed to transfer communication services (e.g., an ongoing call or data session) from one base station to another.
Three handover methods are supported in IEEE 802.16e-2005: Hard Handoff (HHO), Fast Base Station Switching (FBSS) and Macro Diversity Handover (MDHO). Of these, supporting HHO is mandatory, while FBSS and MDHO are two optional alternatives.
HHO implies an abrupt transfer of connection from one BS to another. The handover decisions may be made by the MS or the BS based on measurement results reported by the MS. The MS may periodically conduct an RF scan and measure the signal quality of neighboring base stations. The handover decision may arise, for example, from the signal strength from one cell exceeding the current cell, the MS changing location leading to signal fading or interference, or the MS requiring a higher Quality of Service (QoS). Scanning is performed during scanning intervals allocated by the BS. During these intervals, the MS is also allowed to optionally perform initial ranging and to associate with one or more neighboring base stations. Once a handover decision is made, the MS may begin synchronization with the downlink transmission of the target BS, may perform ranging if it was not done while scanning, and may then terminate the connection with the previous BS. Any undelivered Protocol Data Units (PDUs) at the BS may be retained until a timer expires.
When FBSS is supported, the MS and BS maintain a list of BSs that are involved in FBSS with the MS. This set is called a diversity set. In FBSS, the MS continuously monitors the base stations in the diversity set. Among the BSs in the diversity set, an anchor BS is defined. When operating in FBSS, the MS only communicates with the anchor BS for uplink and downlink messages including management and traffic connections. Transition from one anchor BS to another (i.e., BS switching) can be performed if another BS in the diversity set has better signal strength than the current anchor BS. Anchor update procedures are enabled by communicating with the serving BS via the Channel Quality Indicator Channel (CQICH) or the explicit handover (HO) signaling messages.
A FBSS handover begins with a decision by an MS to receive or transmit data from the anchor BS that may change within the diversity set. The MS scans the neighbor BSs and selects those that are suitable to be included in the diversity set. The MS reports the selected BSs, and the BS and the MS update the diversity set. The MS may continuously monitor the signal strength of the BSs that are in the diversity set and selects one BS from the set to be the anchor BS. The MS reports the selected anchor BS on CQICH or MS-initiated handover request message.
For MSs and BSs that support MDHO, the MS and BS maintain a diversity set of BSs that are involved in MDHO with the MS. Among the BSs in the diversity set, an anchor BS is defined. The regular mode of operation refers to a particular case of MDHO with the diversity set consisting of a single BS. When operating in MDHO, the MS communicates with all BSs in the diversity set of uplink and downlink unicast messages and traffic.
An MDHO begins when an MS decides to transmit or receive unicast messages and traffic from multiple BSs in the same time interval. For downlink MDHO, two or more BSs provide synchronized transmission of MS downlink data such that diversity combining is performed at the MS. For uplink MDHO, the transmission from an MS is received by multiple BSs where selection diversity of the information received is performed.